Are You Nervous?
by perfect.imperfectionsxx
Summary: Oliver & Lilly play an innocent game that leads to something a little more PG-13. Oliver/Lilly Oneshot :D


_A/N – Lol. This was at a spite. So yeah, there was a tornado warning at school Friday and there was a touchdown five miles from my school. We were all huddled against the wall and crud. My friends and I got bored and started to play "The Nervous Game". When I got home, it hit me. I was like, :o LOLIVER! Lol. So, it could just be a oneshot. Possibly a multi, I have no clue. That's your call. Leave your thoughts!_

_Disclaimer – None of this is mine (:_

* * *

I bring the plastic red cup up to my lips once more and swallow the toxin. Ah, the sweet taste of Corona. The movie's almost over and I'm getting sleepy, but I refuse to fall asleep and miss the ending. Miley left about an hour ago for some "family emergency", leaving me and Oliver here to pig out on leftover ice cream.

Not to mention, my mom's on a huge crash carb diet so it's fat free ice cream. I glance out the window. Of course, it's raining. Harder than I've ever seen in Malibu. There's a flash of lightening then a roar of thunder. I groan, sitting back.

"So wait," Oliver says. I exchange glances from the television to him. "The hot girl dies?"

I roll my eyes, half-laughing. "Yes, Oliver. It's a horror movie. The hot actors _always_ die."

He shrugs, not noticing my intention. Half an hour later, the credits roll. "Thank God!" I yawn. It's bad enough I had to sit through a movie that I've seen a thousand times, but I had to sit there beside Oliver who was still soaking wet from when we went swimming before the movie.

I'll admit, Oliver's pretty packed. Surfing truly does wonders for him. Why do you think I always make him surf with me?

He yawns and stands up, "So what now?"

My eyes travel up and down his body. He's wearing an orange Metro Station hoodie with the hood over his damp hair. It's unzipped, so you can see the white wifebeater beneath it. His jeans are dark and worn. There's a tiny hole on the left leg just above the knee cap.

I stand up, shaking off the mental moan that just occurred in my head five seconds earlier. "I d'know. What's there to do?"

He glances around, "We could... watch another movie!"

I glare at him, smirking. "No. Ooh! Want more ice cream?" I offer.

"Nah, no offence... but that's stuff is kinda nasty."

"Ugh," I groan, and we both collapse onto the floor. I pull my knees up to my chest and pull a random string away from one of the holes in my jeans. "What do we usually do on Saturday nights?" I ask him. He shrugs, "We're with Miley... doing a Hannah thing."

My cell phone rings after I nod. I lean up to pull it out of my back pocket and press it to my ear. "Hello?" Oliver looks at me curiously, turning his body sideways and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Okay, it's fine. See you in the morning." I hang up and sigh. His eyebrow raises. "What's wrong?"

"Mom's working the graveyard shift tonight. She told me to stay at Miley's."

"Doesn't it seem like your mom works the graveyard shift _every _night?" He chuckles. I roll my eyes.

Suddenly, the lights flicker. My eyes shoot up to the ceiling and I groan again. I fold my arms across my chest and turn to face Oliver. "You might as well go home before the storm gets worse,"

"Are you kidding me?" He scoffs, "Mom would beat my ass if I drive home in a thunder storm."

Silence fills the room before I walk to the frigde and open it. "Want something else to drink?"

He calls from the living room, "How about... another tequila?"

"How's about cranberry juice? You're driving home, remember?" I toss him a can of Welch's.

"Now, that's not really fair. You get more beer and I get juice?" He winks at me. I shake the glass in front of his face. "It's ginger ale, stupid."

We stand there laughing at each other until the lights flicker off. I moan, "Ugh, greeaaat!"

Two hours later, we were still sitting alone in the dark. I picked at my fingernails and kept eyeing the clock on the wall. It was the only working clock in the entire house.

Oliver finally got bored and scooted closer to me, "Hey. You wanna play that game we played last year during that fire drill?"

I stretched my arms high above my head, then rested them casually in my lap. "What game?"

"The game with the hands... y'know what I'm talking about?"

"Oh! The nervous game. I don't know, Oliver. You need like five people to play that game." I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes, "No, that's not true. C'mon, I'm bored. You're bored. We've gone through both Harry Potter movies. Let's play!"

I eyed him, and he stuck out his lower lip. Damn, how can I resist that? I turned my body around facing his and pulled my legs up to my chest, spreading them out a little. "Fine. You first."

He smirked at me, pulling himself up. "Okay." Positioning himself, he placed his hand strategically below my knee. "Are you nervous?" He asked in a deep voice, grinning.

"I'm not playing if you're gonna talk like that!" I swatted his hand away. He busted out laughing. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry! C'mon." He pressed his palms together in a pleading manor and mouthed "please" to me.

"One more chance," I said. He put his hand in the same place and smirked. "Are you nervous?"

"This is so stupid," I rolled my eyes. "But no."

He shrugged, moving his hand up higher on my inner thigh. "How about now? Are you nervous?"

I didn't let him see me do it, but I gulped. "Nah,"

He eyes me curiously, moving his hand up further. Okay, _now_ I'm nervous. I wanted him to go further, so I said no and he did. "Are you nervous?"

I flinched, "No..."

"You flinched!" He shouted, pointing his index finger in my face. I swatted it away, "Sooo did not!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Just keep going!" I sighed, shifting my weight.

Oliver smirked and immediately, I wanted to slap him upside the head. "Hm.. eager, are we?"

Quickly, I grabbed his hand and yanked it higher to my leg.

His breathing quickened as his face got closer to mine. My back was now pressed against the front of my mom's recliner.

His hand was about three inches from my "happy" spot and I couldn't help but squirm beneath his grasp. His warm breath brushed my ear when he whispered, "Are you nervous?"

I gulped with force before nodding my head forcefully, "Mhm."

Before anything else could get out, his lips crashed onto mine fiercefully. Instantly, his hands pressed my hips. His nails dug into my skin as he lifted the bottom fabric of my shirt up.

Oliver's tongue pressed against my lips and I could feel the intense feeling to let him in, so I did. My left hand flew up to his hair and my right hand tugged at the collar of his shirt.

We broke apart for air, and I whispered as much as I could get out through my heavy breathing. "Oliver... bed."

He nodded in agreement, lifting me up so my legs swung around his waist. We continued making out as he made his way up the stairs, searching for my bedroom door.

When he finally found it, he kicked it open. It hit the wall with a loud bang, knocking two pictures off the wall. I looked at myself in the mirror before he threw me on my bed forcefully.

I propped myself up on my elbows, watching him peel his jacket off which left him in that wifebeater that kept me from that rock hard six pack. Damn.

He leaned down to level with me, before rolling over so that he was ontop. His hands explored my body, under my shirt then down to my belt which he seemed to be having difficulty getting unbuckled.

I giggled at him, moving my hands down to help him. Together, we got my jeans off and I kicked them somewhere off to the distance.

His lips met mine again as he lifted me up into his lap. I lifted my arms so that he could easily take my shirt off. I opened my eyes enough so that I could see him toss it onto the bedpost.

He peered down at my bra with confusion.

I laughed, "What is it?"

"I never figured out how to get those things off," His face scrunched up, something he does when he's confused.

I rolled my eyes playfully and giggled, "No it's okay. See? There's a latch in the back." I placed my hands over his and brought them to my back where I felt him unhook my bra.

His thumb brushed the straps off my shoulders, and it fell to the floor beside the bed. Gently, my back met the mattress again.

He held himself ontop of me, his necklace dangling on my chin. I ran my hands through his flippy hair, knotting my fists in it.

He lifted his face off of mine and looked down into my eyes. "Lilly,"

My eyebrows narrowed. Oh no, he doesn't want to.

He licked his lips. So incredibly sexy. "I wanted to let you know that...once we start going, I'm not gonna be able to stop."

My index finger traced his jaw line. "Really? Something tells me I'm not either."

He sat up on his knees, pulling the wifebeater off. Ah, there we go.

Our lips met again, until I felt something poke me in the thigh. I clutched his shoulders, craving it.

He sensed this and slid off his jeans carefully, kicking them off the bed.

I looped my fingers in the elastic of the waistband of his boxers. He stopped me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"That's not fair. You're taking yours off first."

"Nuh-uh,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Nuh-uh!"

"UH-HUH!"

"Fine." I sneered, pushing my hips up so I could slide my underwear off. They slid off my damp body and I tossed them to the floor. "Happy?"

"Ha, you'll find out soon."

"Pig."

His lips brushed mine again and I felt him through his boxers. He moved around a bit unsteadily until he got the checkered boxers off his body and onto the floor.

Finally.

We were both completely naked, our hormonal teenage bodies were pressed together. His eyes locked on mine, and I shifted around nervously.

I was a virgin, and I think he knew because he leaned down and kissed me lightly. "Lilly, don't worry. I promise I'll be gentle."

I gulped, but shook my head. "I'm not worried. But, um. A-are you..."

"Me?" He scoffed, "Uh, no. Once. Well, twice. With Becca."

"Becca?" I thought for a moment. "Becca Weller?! You were like, twelve!"

"Hey, where do you think I got the name Smokin' Oken?"

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss again. I felt his dick brush my thigh and he purposely teased my entrance by circling it.

I moved my hips upward and whined, "Oliver..."

He smirked, "What?"

Psh, like he's not doing anything...

He swished his hair, moving it out of his face. Damn, I love it when guys do that.

He was teasing me more, and it pissed me off. So very sexy. I lifted my hips again, groaning. "Fuck! Oliver, I can't wait anymore."

"Such naughty words for a _virgin,_"

"Okay, now you're just pissed me off on purpose."

He surprised me by pushing himself into me with force, breaking his promise to be gentle. I let out a painful scream.

His eyes widened and he looked at me. "Oh my God, I'm so so so sorry!"

Through the immense throbbing coming from the center of my body, I laughed. "It's okay. Just...keep going. I'm fine."

He nodded in agreement, pulling himself out of me before pushing in again. His hand met the side of my face while his thumb grazed my cheek. My eyes were shut, and I could imagine blood. Everywhere.

He pushed in again, this time a little bit harder.

I felt the pain gradually change to pleasure as my eyes opened. His face was twisted in nervousness.

I nodded, letting him know it was okay to go faster. He read my mind, and pounded harder and faster.

I threw up my hands, searching for anything to grab onto. My back arched as I dug my nails into his back, no doubt drawing blood.

I tried my best to say his name, and I finally did. "Fu-, Oliver...!"

From what I could hear through my screams of pleasure were his heavy, deep breaths. His left hand cupped my breast, squeezing it while his right hand was clutched onto the headboard above my head.

His speed slowed, but he went in deeper. I bit my tongue, aching for his touch everywhere on my body.

"Lillian," My full name escaped his lips. That couldn't have turned me on more. "I lo-" He stopped himself, I could tell.

His eyes widened and looked at me. I could feel myself reaching my breaking point, so I let him know that. "Oliver, I'm-"

He nodded, "Me too."

Both of us came together, and he collapsed ontop of me. Sweat was preventing our bodies from parting.

We fell asleep like that. His head on my chest, the damp sheets pulled close to our bodies, and my fingers wound in his hair.

It couldn't have been more perfect.

--

"Psst." I heard a whisper in my ear. My eyes opened and I stared at the ceiling. I glanced around, searching for a source. Oliver was laying next to me, his head propped up on his palm. "Hey beautiful."

I stretched my arms high above my head. "Mm, morning."

"Morning? Try midnight. It's been three hours."

I giggled, "Really? Damn, I'm a heavy sleeper."

Both of us were victims of awkward silence for a moment, before my entire body shook as memories of earlier invaded my mind. "No regrets, right?"

"Of course not." He smiled at me. Not smirking, or grinning. Finally, a smile.

"Oliver, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, "Anything." His fingers found a stray hair and curled it.

"Earlier, when we were- you said something. Or, you were about to."

"I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about,"

"Stop bullshitting me, Oken. Admit it. You love me." I grinned proudly.

He shifted his weight, "Not until you admit you love me."

I thought for a moment, before tackling him onto his back and rolling over ontop of him. I covered his face in kisses, all the way down to his chest. I swished my blonde hair back out of my face and looked up at him. "Oliver, I love you."

He laughed, and ran his fingers through my matted hair. "I love you too, Lilly."

Nothing could ruin the moment. Except, of course, when my mom threw the door open.

* * *

_A/N- Aha, I love doing that to my readers. I'll leave you to decide what happened next. You gotta love Loliver sex. Just something about it that beats every Lackson or Moliver. I didn't proofread, so sorry if there are any mistakes. Anywhore, it's all done now. Nothing to see here, mosey along..._

_Leave your thoughts? :D_


End file.
